


the bad guy

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n finds out her summer holiday one night stand is peter hale can she stay away from the bad guy





	the bad guy

It was the first day of a new year, your final year. unlike most of the other kids in school you welcomed the first day, needing a big distraction. Your head was filled with the best mistake you had made but now you need to focus on the real world. 

 

Summer had been pretty boring spending time at your grandmas was nice but after the last year fighting off a kanima and finally finding out about the supernatural, going back to a normal boring town life wasn’t so much fun especially in another town away from your friends for 4 weeks. 

 

A girl who lived facing your Gran’s house was the only person you hung around with when you came here. Your last weekend she asked you to go out to a bar with her that’s when you met a handsome man, he was a lot older than you but it didn’t seem to matter the was a spark there you couldn’t explain. The only problem was that you didn’t know his number or where he was from, all you really knew was his name Peter. You spent the weekend with the charming stranger, then rest of your trip thinking about him. the way he made you smile the way he made your heart jump and beat harder with a look or a touch, the way he kissed you, it was magic, unlike any kiss you had with a boy your own age, but now you needed to forget him, being back at school was just how you planed on doing it. 

 

During final lesson Scott sent you, and Lydia a message about meeting at the hale loft something bad was in town. When the bell rang you packed up your bag and went to the loft with your banshee best friend. When you walked in you saw Scott, stiles, Derek and Isaac already waiting. “how did you 3 get here before us?” Lydia asked stunned that the boys had been there first.  
“well that’s because girls gossip about stupid things wasting time” a voice came from the staircase. A voice you knew the voice of the man you met during the summer. Your head whipped round to see him walking down the last few steps smiling at you. 

 

The sight of him made you freeze on the spot, biting the inside of your lip thinking to your self why is he here. “Peter this is y/n, y/n this is Peter hale Derek’s uncle” Scott said snapping you out of your state of shock. Peter smirked and then rolled his eyes “so is anyone going to say why we’ve all been summoned here” Peter asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice as he sat down. 

 

Derek and Scott explained about a new wolf in beacon hills who had already killed someone. During the meeting everyone gave in ideas and theories to who the new wolf could be and how to stop it. Well everyone but Peter instead he sat making mocking comments the packs plans, but you also felt his eyes on you the whole time. You tried your hardest not to look at him wanting to leave as soon as you could. You drifted out of the meeting into your own thoughts.  
Peter hale was a monster from what you had been told. Although you hadn’t seen him in beacon hills everyone had told you the most horrific stories about him, he turned Scott and almost killed Lydia, he had killed Kate argent, killed is own family for power and most likely a lot more then you was aware of. How did you not know this when you met, why had you spent the weekend with a man with the reputation like his and not see though his charms. Then you started to think of that night, how he saw you standing alone watching your friend and others dancing how Peter joked bout you looking out of place if you’d let him buy you a drink he could help you feel better being out of your comfort zone. By the time closing time came your friend had already left without a word and you was about to leave alone when Peter offered to walk you. He was cocky, confident, also kind caring sweet with a hint of cheekiness he asked you did you want to go to his hotel for a drink smiling enjoying his company you agreed. 

 

You could feel yourself smiling a little at the memory trying to push it out of your head you went back to listening to what Scott was saying. When they had finished you said you needed to get home grabbing your stuff you left the loft walking home. You hadn’t got far when you heard a voice call you. Peter was walking towards you making you freeze again, “you didn’t say goodbye or hello come to think about it. don’t say you have forgotten about me already” his tone was like velvet soft and smooth. “I’m trying to” you answered turning to walk away from him. 

 

Peter grabbed your arm Turing you to face him “Aww why are you being like that sweetheart, I thought we had fun the other week” he tilted his slowly blinking capturing your gaze. You could feel your heart pounding though your chest looking into his ice blue eyes. “I didn’t know who you was then Peter” you said raising your eyebrows at him. He chucked “and who am I sweetheart?” he asked softly moving closer to you. You could feel your body shaking at his sudden closeness. “your a monster and a killer, the bad guy! the type of man I don’t need in my life” you answered back. Peter looked slightly hurt “oh is that really what YOU think of me or what you believe from others y/n” his face was now inches from yours, your mind clouded before you could speak Peter carried on “because I think the moment you saw me in there your heart stopped for a second, that you thought about me the whole meeting you could feel that spark, fire between us I feel” his arm snaked around the back of you pulling your body flush with his “and I think you want to kiss me now as much I want to kiss you” your stirred blanket at him hypnotised with his eyes and voice, Peter lent forward kissing your lips. 

 

For a few seconds you melted into his lips before pulling back. “I can’t do this” you said stepping out of Peter’s hold “I can’t fall for the bad guy so I don’t want to fall for you or do any of this, I want you to go” you told him. He frowned his brows but also gave you a twisted smile “you know I can hear when you lie y/n and your lying to yourself, we both know it, but the good girl falling for the bad guy is a classic love story and I think it could be us one day if you let it” he whispered then landed in again placing a small kiss on your cheek “but remember yes I’ve done bad things in my past I could do more in the future but don’t judge me on stories told by others your a smart girl sweetheart make up your own mind” with that he took a few steps backwards keeping his eyes on you until he quickly disappeared around the corner. 

 

You turned leaning against the wall having mixed feelings about Peter. Your hand touched the spot on your cheek he’d kissed wishing for the contact again but your head told you Peter wasn’t right, he was evil a murder. You saw someone out the corner of your eye, looking you saw Lydia, you knew she seen your inaction with Peter. Groaning you walked to her, “I came out to see if you wanted a ride home what is going on with you and Peter I didn’t know you knew each other” she asked looking confused. “I don’t, well I do but didn’t really know who he was” you say confusing her more. “okay so I met him in a bar over the summer” you started in till Lydia gave you an accusing look “you went to a bar” she asked “yes I used my friends ID and got in then I met this guy now I know it was Peter hale. we got talking he was charming funny and nice really nice” you said still doubting the man you spent the the weekend with was the monster your friends hated or feared. “my friend left me and Peter was walking me home but we ended up going to his hotel room spending one of the most amazing nights together” Lydia ew'ed at the idea of you and Peter together but nodded still trying to understand what you yourself didn’t. 

 

“and now?” She asked “is there something still going on” you shrugged “I don’t know I do or did like him but I can’t I mean he’s older for a start, he’s evil and well he’s not right for me” you said convincing yourself more then her. Lydia dropped you off home, heading straight to your room all you wanted to do is sleep and forget everything about today finally getting a shower you went to bed restless thinking about Peter. 

 

The next morning you woke looking at your clock seeing you was late. Quickly getting dressed you ran out the door. Walking up the road you hear a car beep pulling up next to in an expensive silver car was Peter. “want a ride sweetheart” he called out of the window. Without stopping you looked at him annoyed “what are you doing here hale” you snarled trying to walk faster but Peter kept driving slow next to you “I’m here to see you and to offer you a lift” his voice was cheery. You was almost about to take his offer when you heard your name being called. Looking in front of you stiles walking out of his house “sorry Peter I have a ride” you say waving at stiles to wait. Waving bye to Peter you walk to stiles when Peter pulls the car over “she has a lift you can go” Peter says to the boy flashing his teeth “see you in school y/n” he said almost terrified before getting in his jeep. 

 

You looked at Peter annoyed “what did you do that for” you shouted at him. Peter was taking back at first by your anger but laughed it off “I told you I wanted to see you” he said holding the car door open for you to get in. You got in the car sitting nervous watching as he walked round to the other side getting in too. You drove in silence for a little, Peter looked at the road smirking knowing you was looking up at him to speak then changing your mind staying silent.“ something you want to say sweetheart” he asked without looking. “how did you know where I lived” you asked him suspiciously. He snorted a chuckle finally looking at you, “I didn’t, I was on my way home when I came across your sent” he smirked at you. You laughed at him “like I’m gonna believe that” you said as Peter pulled over. 

 

Looking round you saw he had parked at the beacon hills reserve. Peter shut the engine off and turned to face you. “your sent is unique, I smelt you a block away drove closer to it and there you was looking gorgeous I wanted to see you” he said reaching out touching your arm trailing his fingers down to your hand. “it’s the truth I don’t lie” now he looked at you accusingly “when did I lie?” you ask confused. Peter took his hand from yours to your cheerleader skirt playing with the hem between his fingers. “I didn’t know school girls where 21 years old” he smirked watching the realisation in your face. You knew he was talking about the bar, sitting forward closer to him “I don’t think I actually told you my age that night I’m 18 by the way” you smiled back at him. “you just ashamed my age from a friend’s id” Peter took his hand from your skirt tucking your hair behind your ear, “touche” he answered. 

You looked into his eyes lost in them, Peter leaned into to kiss but you slightly turned your head out of reach. Peter sat back with his hands still lightly touching your arm. “you still think I’m the bad guy” he said hurt  
You was mentally kicking yourself for rejecting his kiss, every part of you wanted him to kiss you, hold you but that was the Peter you met on the bar. Now all you could think and see was he is the Peter hale of horror stories. You looked at him sadly “you know you are Peter, and that’s why I can’t love you no matter hard it is not to” Peter nodded at the words I can’t sitting back in his seat properly and started the engine. The drive to your school was quick and quite, extremely quite Peter had a cold but blank look on his face while you argued with yourself over your feelings. Peter pulled up in the school car park. Peter looked over at you for the first time since he started the car “why do you keep pushing me away sweetheart at least give us a try, you can’t you didn’t enjoy it last time” he said smirking. Blushing biting your lip your head was a mess “you already know and I don’t think I can not yet Peter” looking down you hear him mumble something you couldn’t make out. As you open the door and get out the car he lent over the seat and grabbed your bag keeping you stood outside the door “you said you can’t fall in love with the bad guy but what if the bad guy has already fallen for you” his voice was strange, you wasn’t sure if his tone was full of hate or hurt. He let go of your bag shutting the door fast almost trapping the bag strap. It was twice now he’d said something to make you think and just left without letting you answer him. 

 

It was just before lunch as you finally arrived sitting at your normal table waiting for the pack to finish their classes Peter’s words repeating in your mind what if the bad guy has already fallen for you. It wasn’t long before Lydia came and sat with you “I didn’t see you in English where was you?” She asked, “Peter said he’d give me a lift to school and took a detour” you told her. Lydia frowned a little “no! its not like that we just talked” you told Lydia everything that had happened that morning and then every mixed feeling you felt for the Wolf. Once you finished you looked at Lydia “so what should I do” you asked her with your head in your hands. “well only you can answer that y/n but if you like him then you should give yourself a chance” you looked at her in shock “but remember he’s done some pretty awful things to me the pack but you should be happy and if that’s him I say go for it but be wary” she finished before you could ask anything else you heard stiles screaming “y/n, there you are I thought Peter had killed you or something” he panted out between breaths after running to you and Lydia.  
“stiles I’m fine, really Peter didn’t hurt me” you said. “well you got in the car with Peter hale and haven’t been in morning classes i thought he’d done something to you” he said sitting down next to Lydia. Scott eyed you suspiciously “what was you doing getting a ride with Peter Hale?” he asked. 

You looked at Lydia who gave you half a smile “you might as well tell them it’s better you tell them then them hearing Peter’s version” she said. Scott and stiles looked at each other curious and unsure then back at you with the same expression worry. Taking a deep breath then mumbled “I may have had a one night stand with him” you said slightly embarrassed, they looked in shock and disgust at you. It wasn’t just the fact Peter was an evil man or just the age gap that stopped you but this the way your friends reacted and looked. they hated Peter, feared him from you had been told only put up with him to keep an eye on bad wolf. They wouldn’t except you and Peter and part of you didn’t blame them Peter had destroyed their life’s at some point.

“you slept with Satan in a v neck” stiles chocked out unsure if he should laugh or shout “yes stiles I didn’t know he was evil then” you say. After explaining what had happened during the summer you looked at them not wanting to answer any questions. The bell rang saving you from the list that was obviously building in his head. Lydia walked with you to class, she didn’t ask much about Peter which you was happy about but she didn’t have much to say altogether so it meant he was back in your head. On the way home Scott had texted again about another meeting at the loft later. “do you want to come with me I can pick you up on the way?” She asked shrugging your shoulders unsure you told her you’d text if you was going “I just wanna sort my head out with this Peter stuff and I don’t wanna see him until I have” Lydia agreed it was a good idea. 

 

Your mom left you a note “I’ve gone away for the weekend with work the is money on the side for you love you see you Tuesday love mum x” you looked at the note laughing you mother had gone to see a new boyfriend not work, you didn’t mind she was dating just hated she lied about it. In your room you laid on the bed with your music on watching the clouds out the window. Your phone bleeped a text from Lydia asking if you was going to come with her to the loft, Closing your eyes and blanking the message you think and mentally see Peter thinking about what he had said don’t listen to others, make up your own mind. You knew he was right he’d never given you reason not to trust him or reject him. The other thing playing on your mind was the last words he spoke what if the bad guy has already fallen for you. Doubting it you spoke a loud to yourself “he can’t mean it we’ve only known each other for a week” a small voice in your mind argued back “but the is a spark with him he’s right about that” you get you grabbing your mother’s car keys from her room . She was away she’d never know you’d taken the car, you went to the loft thinking of talking to peter and giving him a chance, maybe not a relationship but at lest to talk properly you felt you at lest owed him that. 

 

You walked into the loft, everyone looked at you, Lydia gave you a smile “y/n, you came” you nodded sitting down next to her, you looked and smiled at Peter. You didn’t understand why you felt so nervous being around him. He didn’t return your smile instead he snarled and closed his eyes and looked the other way. Scott nervously looked between you both feeling the same tension you could. “so now we know the is at least 3 of them, Derek Issac and I can chase them to the school or the high school we can trap them” Scott said explaining how the was proof the is more then one wolf in town. The new twin in the school was two of them and Derek believed the was a female wolf too. “and you honestly think this silly game of cat and mouse is going work” Peter said full of attitude rolling his eyes. “well it’s the only plan I have where one is killed” Scott answered making Peter tutted loudly “don’t you ever get bored of taking the moral high ground” full of Venom. He was only answered by eye roll from Derek “what is up with you today” Peter didn’t answer but for the first time since you walked in he looked at you. Derek carried on explaining Scott’s plan “we’ve borrowed a few things from Argent like Ultrasonic emitters, and flash bombs to drive them towards the school or vets” Peter starting laughing at his nephew’s words “you handing a bunch of kids weapons used against werewolf’s made by werewolf hunters” everyone was frustrated by his attitude although he did have a point you thought. “what is the point of him really! Can’t you just try and be helpful?” stiles said. This made peter quickly stand making half of the pack jump. “no I don’t think I can!” Peter said looking at you with hate mimicking your words from earlier. 

 

You stood up looking at him “I can’t believe I came here to give you a chance like you asked” looking at the pack “you where right he is an arse if he’s not going to help I will just tell me what I can do” by the time you had finished talking Peter had gone to his room you rolled your eyes as Lydia asked if you was okay.  
It had been an hour while Scott told everyone the roles in his plan and you and Liam was heading to the vets. The plan was to for Issac to drive chase or lore one if the wolfs there so you can trap him or her in the building with the back up of Liam and Issac. Everything had been going well. Derek and Scott had found the female and was making her go to the school Derek was annoyed he was hoping him and Scott found the twins but to you one werewolf off the street was a good start or at least that’s what you thought. You where sat bored watching Liam looking at the different bottles and jars around trying to pronounce the names, he stopped saying he could hear a noise outside. You grabbed the jar of mountain ash as youngest beta extended his claws walking to the door. The was another sound of metal clanking “stay here” Liam said as he went out the door you tried to call him back but he told you to shh leaving anyway. 

 

Your heart was pounding with the mix of adrenaline and fear. You heard the door open whispering “Liam, Liam you there” you looked round the surgery room door almost jumping out your skin to see Peter stood right behind the door. “easy sweetheart it’s only me” he said “where’s Liam?” you asked looking behind him. “the pup is outside calling one of the others to see what’s going” he smiled. Within a few minutes he came back in saying no has heard from Isaac “I’m going to see if I can find him” Liam stated boldly, “you gonna be okay here?” He asked looking at Peter, “she’ll be fine with me” Peter answered then looked at you “it gives us a minute to talk don’t you think” he rises his eyebrow as he spoke. Nodding okay you sat on the metal table. 

 

He looked you up and down in a flirtatious way. He walked over putting his hands ether side other your legs tripping you in place. “why are you here Peter, it’s not like your here to help” you say trying not to get sucked in by his eyes. “because certain banshee wouldn’t shut up and told me I need to come something about apologising for my attitude” Peter rolled his eyes acting like he had nothing to say sorry for. “attitude don’t you mean temper tantrum” you said just as sarcastic. Peter frowned his brows “okay I was angry,” his frown turned to a cocky smile “I’m not used to rejection.” “so you had a tantrum” you sing song back smirking at him. For a minute you both laughed just stirring into each other’s eyes. 

 

Peter’s head whipped just as you heard a loud bang “stay back or hidden” he said as his eyes went bright blue and flicked his claws out. Ducking behind the metal gurney you had just been sitting on you watch Peter leave the room. You could hear roars and growls coming from who ever Peter was fighting with, still crouched down you sneak to the door you saw the twins. They was both covered in blood and cuts from where Peter had clawed at them slightly healing already. You looked around trying to see Peter. He came in to view when he stood up from behind the reception desk. He had a big cut across his face, also healing, his shirt was ripped and bloody. “that all you’ve got” Peter said as he jumped onto the desk. You watched as the twins ran at him Peter drove his claws into on of their chests, the twin fell to the floor, you saw the other one come behind Peter you jumped up shouting his name when the other twin sticks his claws into Peter’s back lifting him off the the ground. 

 

Peter had blood dripping from his mouth his legs shaking, you saw the twin drop Peter on the floor at the sound of your voice, Peter’s eyes were closed he wasn’t moving, looking back both twins were looking at you. backing up in to the surgery room again you almost fall over the bag Liam brought. Poking out was the flash arrows Allison used to use, grabbing one, you threw it out the door watching the sparks. You grabbed another and went to the doorway the twins covered their eyes walking to the main door. Throwing another arrow they stepped outside. You smashed a jar of mountain ash at entrance watching it make a solid line. Dragging Peter was hard, he was solid pure muscle it took everything you had to pull his lifeless body. Grabbing your phone you text,  
Help twins are here! Peter been attacked where trapped inside! 

 

You sent it to everyone hoping someone would come and help. Looking towards the door you could see the large blood trail left from Peter, you ran to him he was still hardly breathing. Turning him on his side you see his wound still bleeding with no sign of healing. Starting to looked round the room you find bandages, running back to peter you hold them on the holes trying to stop the bleeding. Looking at him like this this you start to cry, he looked dead, “Peter, come on Peter wake up” you say shaking his shoulders, you watch his head wobble with your movements but no sign of life, “no come on Peter stay with me you can’t have the last word again” you started to shout at his unconscious body “okay you was right the is a spark and I wanna see what we can turn it into your right I like you a lot” your shaking was rougher as you desperately tried to wake him. 

 

You finally started to realise how much liked and cared for the big bad wolf. Watching his blood and life drip though your fingers broke your heart, “please Peter don’t die, you can’t die not now.” your tears got worse the longer he was unresponsive. “and why is that sweetheart” he coughed and gasped slowly coming to stirring up at you with his ice blue eyes. Tears ran down your cheeks but a wide smile spread across your face. You throw your arms around his neck hugging him tight “I thought you was going to die” you happily sobbed. Peter hugged you back wincing at the pain he felt as you helped him to his feet.  
Outside you could hear roars and growls that shook the windows “that’s the other’s” you said turning for the door Peter stood grabbing your arm with one hand his side with the other. “their okay out there,you didn’t answer me, why can’t I die now sweetheart” he asked again. You start to blush biting your lip. You had only just admitted your feelings to yourself “because I’m falling for the bad guy like a classic love story I’m falling for you” while you spoke Peter wrapped his arms around your waist. He whispered into your ear “I know” not admitting he’d heard everything you had said. He leaned down kissing you intensely. 

When you broke apart Peter’s cuts had healed leaving patches of dried blood. Even though you had seen it happen before it still amazed you how a kiss could help trigger a wolfs healing process. Peter learned down to kiss you again this time he more passionate and dominating lifting you sitting you on the metal table like you had been before. “so dose this mean your going to be my girl now” he asked in between small light kisses along your neck. When you didn’t answer he stopped looking at you, His eyes pleaded for you to speak. Smiling at the mix of sexiness and cuteness he showed “yes” you said finally putting him out if his misery. He looked at you shocked “really” he sad as he kissed you again. He quickly stopped turning to the door to see Scott, Derek and stiles there looked at you both. “what happened to the twins” you asked “they knew they was outnumbered at took off” Scott told you stiles and derek had a look of shock and confusion “your really dating Satan in a v-neck” stiles asked after hearing you say yes to peter. “yes Stilinski I am, I’m dating the bad guy” you smirk as Peter helped you off the table. Derek being the only one who didn’t know about your summer fling with Peter asked “did I miss something” Peter laughed putting his arm around you walking out “I’ll explain on the way home nephew” he said as you all left the vets.


End file.
